A Tale of Tails (DVD)
|Row 1 title = Discs|Row 1 info = 1|Row 2 title = Episodes|Row 2 info = 8|Row 3 title = Bonus features|Row 3 info = 5|Row 4 title = Release date|Row 4 info = September 23, 2008|Image file = A Tale of Tails DVD.png|Image size = 310x310 }}''A Tale of Tails is a Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!'' DVD that contains eight episodes from Season 1 (six including two bonus episodes). This DVD centers on the eponymous first episode and the following episodes, as well as a few other key episodes. There's two other versions of this DVD. One has buttons on the front that plays sounds (see below) and the other has the new Anchor Bay logo on it. Summary "Meet Wubbzy! He's a fun, lovable, curious little guy who is always looking to have a good time with his best friends Widget and Walden in the wacky town of Wuzzleburg. Together they discover the importance of open-mindedness, honesty and friendship all while having fun. Join Wubbzy and his friends as they work together to resolve everyday problems in these fun-filled episodes. Watch as Wubbzy helps rescue Polly-Parrot, Widget builds a turbo-rocket to win a race and they all learn that being different is what is makes them so special. Plus much more!" Episodes *"A Tale of Tails" *"Special Delivery" *"Widget's Wild Ride" *"Attack of the 50-Foot Fleegle" *"Come Spy With Me" *"Wubbzy Tells a Whopper" Bonus episodes *"Mt. Fizzy Pop" *"Puddle Muddle" Bonus Features * 2 Bonus Episodes * Bonus Music Video * Ring Toss Game * Fun Printables * French Language Track Wubb Sound Series Version There's a version of the A Tale of Tails DVD that has four buttons on the front. Three of them are characters, Wubbzy, Walden and Widget; and the fourth one says "Wubbzy Theme Song". Pressing the Wubbzy button will make him say "You wanna play with my kickety-kick ball?", pressing Walden will make him say "Oh, yes, yes, yes!! I love problems!", pressing Widget will make her say "Oh, no problemo, little buddy. I can fix anything." and the Robo-Cluck 3000 will subsequently cluck and its eggs will splat; and pressing the "Wubbzy Theme Song" button will play the Opening Theme's lyric, "Wubbzy lives in a tree, he likes to play play play! He's got a bendy tail and he likes it that way!". The three character phrases are ripped from the episode, A Tale of Tails, and retains the music and sounds played during them. Songs *That's Kooky *Look, Don't Touch *Pet Party *Don't Lie Trivia * This DVD was also released in a larger box with a Beanie Babies Wubbzy plush. * It also comes bundled with an eight song Soundtrack when purchased at Kmart, Costco or BJ's. * Along with Wubb Idol, A Little Help From My Friends, and Fly Us to the Moon, this DVD was later released in a 4-disc box set, titled & His Besty Best Friends. * This was also the first Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! DVD released outside the United Kingdom/Australia. ** The first DVD released in these countries, Season One Episodes 1-13, uses identical artwork on the front side. * The DVD is featured in another box set with other Anchor Bay releases, Chuggington: Let's Ride the Rails! and Tickety Toc: Chime Time Adventures. * The "Ring Toss Game" is actually "Wubbzy's Wow! Wow! Ring Catch", a Nickjr.com online game. *Ring Toss Game can only be played on the computer. On the DVD-ROM, there's a link that sends you to the game on Nickjr.com. **However, since the game there is gone, the link is now obsolete. Goofs/Errors * While Daizy is shown on the DVD's main menu, she does not appear in any of the episodes. * On the back of the Wubb Sound Series DVD case, the episode, Wubbzy Tells a Whopper, is not listed even though it's still in the DVD. * Also on the back of the Wubb Sound Series DVD, there are four bullets listed for the 'Bonus Features' instead of five. The first two bullets say the same thing as the original DVD did, but the third one says "DVD Rom Game: Ring Toss" and the fourth says "Fun Printables & More!". * On the sticker on the front side of the Bonus Activity Kit DVD, the activity book says "Coloring & Activity Book" on the front, but physically, it actually says "Activities To Color!". DVD Menu Video Gallery DVD Contents A Tale of Tails DVD.png|Front (Stock Photo) A Tale of Tails DVD Artwork (Front and Side) (Stock Photo).png|Front and Side (Stock Photo) A Tale of Tails DVD 3D Lenticular Cover.png|3D Lenticular Cover A Tale of Tails DVD Artwork (Front).png|Front A Tale of Tails DVD Artwork (Back and Side).png|Back and Side A Tail of Tails DVD CD.png|CD A Tale of Tails DVD Artwork (With New Anchor Bay Logo) (Back and Side).png|DVD Artwork with New Anchor Bay Logo (Side and Back) (Front is the Same) A Tail of Tails DVD CD 2.png|CD with New Anchor Bay Logo A Tale of Tails DVD - Booklet, Front Page.png|Booklet, Front Page A Tale of Tails DVD - Booklet, Page 1.png|Booklet, Page 1 A Tale of Tails DVD - Booklet, Page 2.png|Booklet, Page 2 A Tale of Tails DVD - Booklet, Page 3.png|Booklet, Page 3 A Tale of Tails DVD - Booklet, Page 4.png|Booklet, Page 4 A Tale of Tails DVD - Booklet, Page 5.png|Booklet, Page 5 A Tale of Tails DVD - Booklet, Page 6.png|Booklet, Page 6 A Tale of Tails DVD - Booklet, Page 7.png|Booklet, Page 7 A Tale of Tails DVD - Booklet, Page 8.png|Booklet, Page 8 A Tale of Tails DVD - Booklet, Page 9.png|Booklet, Page 9 A Tale of Tails DVD - Booklet, Page 10.png|Booklet, Page 10 A Tale of Tails DVD - Booklet, Back Page.png|Booklet, Back Page A Tale of Tails DVD - Flyer, Front Side.png|Flyer, Front Side A Tale of Tails DVD - Flyer, Back Side.png|Flyer, Back Side A Tale of Tails DVD Artwork (Front and Side) (Stock Photo) (Canadian).png|Front and Side (Stock Photo) (Canadian) DVD With Bonus Activity Kit A Tale of Tails DVD - Bonus Activity Kit Cover.png|Cover A Tale of Tails DVD - Stickers, Front Side.png|Stickers, Front Side A Tale of Tails DVD - Stickers, Back Side.png|Stickers, Back Side A Tale of Tails DVD - Tattoos.png|Tattoos A Tale of Tails DVD - Activity Book, Front Page.png|Activity Book, Front Page A Tale of Tails DVD - Activity Book, Page 1.png|Activity Book, Page 1 A Tale of Tails DVD - Activity Book, Page 2.png|Activity Book, Page 2 A Tale of Tails DVD - Activity Book, Page 3.png|Activity Book, Page 3 A Tale of Tails DVD - Activity Book, Page 4.png|Activity Book, Page 4 A Tale of Tails DVD - Activity Book, Page 5.png|Activity Book, Page 5 A Tale of Tails DVD - Activity Book, Page 6.png|Activity Book, Page 6 A Tale of Tails DVD - Activity Book, Back Page.png|Activity Book, Back Page DVD With Wubb Sound Series A Tale of Tails DVD (With Wubb Sound Series).png|DVD and Cover A Tale of Tails DVD Artwork (With Wubb Sound Series) (Front).png|Front A Tale of Tails DVD Artwork (With Wubb Sound Series) (Back and Side).png|Back and Side Soundtrack Bundle A Tale of Tails DVD with Soundtrack.png|Package, Front Side Wubbzy DVD&CD2.jpg|Package, Back Side Scan 20170820.png|Soundtrack, Front Scan 20170820 (2).png|Soundtrack, Back Scan 20170820 (3).png|Soundtrack, CD Beanie Baby Bundle Wubbzy-dvd-f.jpg|Package, Front Wubbzy-dvd-b.jpg|Package, Back A Tale of Tails Box Set - Sides.png|Package, Sides A Tale of Tails Box Set - Top.png|Package, Top Wubbzy Beanie Baby.png|Wubbzy Beanie Baby Opening and Menus ''Note: Due to the blurry characters on the opening and main menu images, they will be filtered to be viewable in low quality. They were recycled and fixed in the following DVDs, A Little Help From My Friends and Pirate Treasure.'' A Tale of Tails DVD Intro 1.png|Intro A Tale of Tails DVD Intro 2.png|Intro 2 A Tale of Tails DVD Intro 3.png|Intro 3 A Tale of Tails DVD Intro 4.png|Intro 4 A Tale of Tails DVD Intro 5.png|Intro 5 A Tale of Tails DVD Intro 6.png|Intro 6 A Tale of Tails DVD Intro 7.png|Intro 7 A Tale of Tails DVD Intro 8.png|Intro 8 A Tale of Tails DVD Intro 9.png|Intro 9 A Tale of Tails DVD Intro 10.png|Intro 10 A Tale of Tails DVD Intro 11.png|Intro 11 A Tale of Tails DVD Intro 12.png|Intro 12 A Tale of Tails DVD Main Menu 1 (Unfiltered).png|Main Menu (Unfiltered) A Tale of Tails DVD Main Menu 1.png|Main Menu A Tale of Tails DVD Main Menu 2.png|Main Menu 2 A Tale of Tails DVD Main Menu 3.png|Main Menu 3 A Tale of Tails DVD Main Menu 4.png|Main Menu 4 A Tale of Tails DVD Main Menu 5.png|Main Menu 5 A Tale of Tails DVD Main Menu 6.png|Main Menu 6 A Tale of Tails DVD Main Menu 7.png|Main Menu 7 A Tale of Tails DVD Main Menu 8.png|Main Menu 8 A Tale of Tails DVD Main Menu 9.png|Main Menu 9 A Tale of Tails DVD Main Menu 10.png|Main Menu 10 A Tale of Tails DVD Episodes.png|Episodes A Tale of Tails DVD Set Up.png|Set Up A Tale of Tails DVD Extra Features.png|Extra Features A Tale of Tails DVD Wubbzy's Game & Activities (DVD-ROM).png|Wubbzy's Game & Activities (DVD-ROM) A Tale of Tails DVD Sneak Peeks.png|Sneak Peeks Activity Sheets Colour Walden.png|Colour Walden Colour Widget.png|Colour Widget Colour Wubbzy.png|Colour Wubbzy Decorations-1.png|Decorations-1 Decorations-2.png|Decorations-2 Decorations-3.png|Decorations-3 Dots Wubbzy.png|Dots Wubbzy Invitation.png|Invitation Category:DVDs Category:Season 1 Category:2008 Category:Merchandise